


鸟和猫

by foxhuhu



Series: Haru & Seiji [2]
Category: Nothankyou, Room No.9
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: 《终局》番外%  Haru x 安曇诚二 （NTY x RN9)





	鸟和猫

Haru又蹲在湖边喂乌鸦。  
那是只受了伤的乌鸦。或许是被猫抓了，半个翅膀耷拉着，脚也跛着。不会飞也不会跑了，就在附近的树下躲着，每天蹭过来，从Haru的手里吃点食。  
Haru蹲着，摊开手心贴着地面，耐心地一动不动。乌鸦就停在他手边，一啄一啄地吃着。很放心。很安心。Haru微笑着，黑色的马尾散在肩上，一小撮刘海掉在眼前。也不动手去撩。只静静地看着乌鸦进食。

“你不如养了它。”安曇诚二走近来，淡漠地提议。  
“还是算了哦，养宠物什么的。”Haru摇摇头，手掌还是不动，“养不到最后还得遗弃掉，对它对我都不好。何况鸟这种东西，野性还是很有的。伤好了，能自己飞了，怎样也会想办法活下去的。”  
“你养过宠物？”诚二问。  
“养过一只小猫。”Haru说，“当时它生病了，毛发乱糟糟的，浑身脏兮兮的，还一直打喷嚏，冲着人的脸打——鼻涕喷满脸。我觉得很可爱，就捡回来了。取名‘僵尸’。”  
“那是名字吗？”诚二啧一声。  
“很贴切的名字啊。因为明明，就好像一具勉强行走的尸体。猫的。”Haru眯起眼睛。  
乌鸦吃饱了，一瘸一拐地蹦跳着离开，躲到草丛里去。  
Haru起身伸了个懒腰，说：“‘僵尸’病好了以后，大家说怎么还叫这样的名字，我想想也是，就改名叫了‘眉毛’。”  
“大家？”  
“嗯。大叔他们。酒吧里的大家。”  
“为什么叫‘眉毛’？”  
“不为什么。想叫而已。”  
“那么这只鸟呢？叫什么？”  
Haru耸耸肩：“不知道。没打算养，也就没取名。”  
“进屋吧。”诚二说，“该换药了。”

一周前，成宫开着车把Haru运过来丢给他说“这家伙拜托你几周”的时候，这家伙支离破碎的，像只半死的鸟。  
他睁着肿了一圈的右眼，嬉笑地说：“诚二酱好久不见，一见你我又硬了。”  
诚二叼着烟睨他，心想这是求爱还是寻死。

这家伙恢复得很快。  
头两天不能下床也不能动，平躺在床上，只能一勺一勺喂流食。第三天爬下床了，哼哼唧唧地歪斜着，单着一只脚蹦来跳去活像只蚱蜢。第四天一瘸一拐地走路，在湖边捡了只乌鸦喂了起来。第六天可以蹲了，只是站起来便要像个老头儿似的扶着腰嚎叫半天。  
澡也不能洗。只能换药的时候揣着湿毛巾擦身子。右肩受了重伤，背上是擦不到的，只能诚二代劳。擦的时候Haru嘿嘿地傻笑，裤裆里的东西明目张胆地挺起来。“帮我脱裤子吧，诚二。”他厚颜无耻地说。诚二把毛巾甩他一脸：“下身你自己擦。”“我是个伤员。”他抗议。“你拉屎也能自己擦屁股的。”诚二冷冷丢下一句，头也不回出去抽烟。现在他好了大半，缠在胸背和肩膀的绷带仍要每天解开来，换上新药，再拿新的绷带缠上。枯燥而繁琐的日课，Haru却很享受。

“我呀，浑身臭烘烘的。”诚二给他的肩膀敷药时，Haru嬉皮笑脸地说。  
“嗯。”  
“我这么臭烘烘的如果让你替我口交，你会不会很嫌弃？”Haru抛出恬不知耻的要求。  
诚二当没听见。继续敷药。  
【就算你是香喷喷的，我也嫌弃。】  
Haru失望地嘟起嘴，本来就肿半边的腮帮子鼓起来：“小气！”  
诚二给他缠绷带，一圈一圈勒进肉里，勒得对方喊起来——“小心我会加倍奉还的！”  
缠完之后，Haru说饿了。饿得真快。也许伤员要补充大量养分。也许这家伙本来食欲和性欲一样旺盛。  
“等着。”诚二起身进了厨房，不一会儿端出了杯面和香肠。  
“又是这个吗？”Haru有点丧气，“诚二酱不会做别的料理吗？”  
“我不会做料理。”冷淡。直白。  
Haru叹口气，伸出鼻子在杯口嗅嗅飘起的蒸汽，还算香。饥肠辘辘吃着也挺好。只是每天每顿都是这个，那实在有点烦人了。  
“我想吃有妈妈味道的料理～”他撒着娇。即使对面前这个人撒娇毫无意义。  
“我不是妈妈。”直白。冷淡。  
“但是你有妈妈啊。你妈妈难道不给你做料理吗？”  
“我对母亲的料理……很苦手。”诚二不咸不淡地回答。  
“唔……”Haru沉思了两秒，决定不再细究，捧起面呼呼吃起来。  
吃到一半突然放下，抬头盯着对面的诚二，口中含混不清地说：“诚二酱，我还是想做爱。超，级，想！”  
“……”诚二的镜片冷冷的，“专心吃面。”  
“吃完面就做吗？”Haru咽下嘴里的面，两眼放光。  
“吃完面去躺着休息，伤病员。”  
“你也知道我是伤病员啊。你知道我都三个月没有做了吗？真的好想做啊，诚二酱～”  
“吃面！”  
“不口交的话也是可以的啊。我躺着，你骑上来，我插进你的屁股里。我不好动，你可以动的～”  
“能不能不要在吃东西的时候说这些！”  
“为什么不能？”Haru一脸震惊。  
“说这些你不觉得吃不下吗？”诚二归根结底本是有洁癖之人。  
“诶？嫌脏吗？”Haru眨巴着眼睛，“可性爱本来就是这样的事情嘛，有什么吃不下的？”  
“……”  
“肮脏的，野蛮的，丑陋的，本能的，机械的，缺乏美感的。无非是通过高频率的摩擦使前列腺呈现过热和刺激，连接到精囊的精管在过热情况下条件反射产生射精——这么一个过程。和咀嚼食物，消化食物然后加以排泄没有什么不同，生理过程而已。一般人不吃饭会死，而我Haru，不做爱也会死。你就不能体贴体贴伤病员吗？”  
“你刚才……那一堆的，是什么？”诚二皱着眉头，像盯怪物地盯着他。不是他不知道原理，但是流利熟练把原理脱口而出宛若应对生理卫生考试一样的男人，毋庸说杀手，全日本也找不到几个吧。  
“《家庭医学卫生大全》上的原话哦。”Haru答得理所当然。  
“你……”诚二扶额，“都看的些什么书啊？”  
“《家庭医学卫生大全》呀。”Haru回答，“我小时候闲着无聊，周围也没有什么别的书好看，就把这本翻烂了，差不多倒背如流吧！”  
“……”  
“哦，当然还有《人体解剖学》啦。得知道子弹该朝哪处打，匕首该往哪里插，怎样最快速度地勒死人——这些肯定要懂的知识。当然啦，生殖器官的解剖知识，我也很熟悉哦～嘿嘿”他笑着，“虽然我看的书不像诚二你那么高深，但是这一方面你有什么想要知道的，来问我就好！”  
诚二扶了扶眼镜：“你还是快点吃面吧。”  
“吃完做吗？”  
“不做！”

诚二扔下他，独自到里屋坐下，端起电子书阅读器开始读小说。午后的暖阳从窗户透进来，懒洋洋地照在他的膝头。时过境迁，物是人非，但唯独读书这一点对他而言是不变的。读到比他幸运的故事，读到比他不幸的故事，他笑一笑或者哭一哭，也算是一种逃避自我了。  
而他不禁睡着了。阅读器抱在怀里，在慵懒的阳光的拥抱下，浅浅地睡着了。

梦里有小孩在哭。  
国一的大地蹲在墙角，埋着脑袋，抱着膝盖，呜呜地哭。诚二拉他起来。  
“你继父又打你了啊？”他问。  
大地点点头。  
“走，去我家。我帮你处理伤口。”他拉起大地的手就走。  
大地顿了顿，看眼他背上的书包：“你不去上学了吗？”  
“一会儿再去。”他回答。

梦里他们在窗边。  
大地的上衣卷起来，背上露出道道伤痕。他拿药棉沾着药水，一处一处地涂抹。  
大地疼得龇牙，却也不喊。  
白的绷带缠上，一圈一圈，束住瘦小的身板。  
束好后听见咕噜一声。大地脸一红。  
“没吃饭？”他问。  
“嗯。”大地点头。  
他从书包里掏出母亲给他带的便当，塞进大地手里。  
“妈妈做的，你先吃吧。”  
“那你午饭呢？”大地问。  
“到时候随便买个面包吧。”他答。

梦里他在看书。  
盘腿蜷在窗帘下。  
大地蹭过来，凑着脑袋一看：“诚二你在读什么呀？”  
“SF。”他说。  
“哦。”大地没反应地应一声，“诚二读的书真多呀。”  
“大地有什么想看的我可以借给你。”他瞥一眼满墙的书架。  
“唔……”大地皱着眉头思考道，“我刚才翻了一圈，没有找到什么……”  
“大地你喜欢看什么？”他合上书。  
“唔……”大地神色游离，“说出来诚二你要笑话的……就是那种，有女孩子的，色色的……”  
他噗的一声笑出来，卷起手里的书，砸在大地脑袋上。

梦里他在旅馆房间里。  
密不透风的。不见阳光。  
他的眼睛被蒙起来。  
他的双手被捆起来。  
他的两腿被打开来。  
有人压在他身上。  
他在哭着。有人在笑着。  
有人将他向遥遥云霄抛起。  
有人又将他朝万丈深渊丢弃。  
他是被踩碎的玻璃。

。

Haru倚着门框，看蜷在椅子上睡着的人形，嘴边浮出一抹笑。  
“真像睡着的‘眉毛’啊。”他喃喃自语。

那人手里握着的电子书阅读器眼看着便要掉下来。Haru两三步跨过去。  
他来得及接住掉落的阅读器，却来不及接住那人眼角滑落的眼泪。

他笑笑。  
心想诚二真好啊。  
要不是自己浑身疼得动不了，他这时候肯定已经扑上去推倒啦～  
算啦，今天就放过你好了。都记在账上。  
等来日慢慢再算。

-FIN-


End file.
